Revelations in the Moonlight
by Peya Luna
Summary: A special Werewolf Holyday offers Tommy the chance to learn more about his Wolf and the one he s destined to be with. TxM!
1. Chapter 1

**BWOC:****Revelations**** in ****the****Moonlight**

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me :-(

Note: English isn't my mother-tongue, so don't flame me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, o.k.? On top of this, it's my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and write a review!

When Tommy entered their room in the dorm this evening, he was greeted by a highly exited babbling Merton.

"Tommy, you won't believe what I found out, it's such a great chance for you and I already send a mail to our friends in Lycantria for confirmation and to send me the Ingredients for the ritual and…"

"Merton! What are you talking about? What Ingredients, do you want to cook something or what?"

"No, I'm talking about Lycanamora Tommy!"

Seeing the blank expression on his best friends face he explained "Lycanamora is a very important Werewolf Holyday, the special Full moon of Lycanamora allows young unmated werewolves to get in contact with their inner Wolf and have a Vision of their soul mate!"

"Wow..." was Tommy's wise comment and before he could say something more, there was a knock on the door, quickly followed by Lori's entry.

"Hey guys, what you're talking about, Pleasantville's latest Bad Guy?"

"No, Merton found some Werewolf Valentine Day and wants to cook something "

"Tommy! This is really important, don't you want to know who you're destined to be with?!"

_That_got Loris attention, although she wasn't interested in Tommy anymore, she still got a huge crush for the wolf. She was secretly determined to get laid down with him, and no one was allowed to interfere, screw destiny!

"Are you sure this isn't dangerous Merton? I mean, this destiny-stuff sounds pretty magical, and I won't like to see Tommy turned to a frog or something..."

"It's not really magic, I just use some incense herbs to help Tommy get in contact with his inner wolf." Merton looked at Tommy "According to the Legends around Lycanamora, your inner wolf can give you answers no one else can, for no one else knows you so well like your wolf."

"But how can my wolf help me to find a girlfriend?"

Merton confessed "I don't know, but I think it's worth a try, for we're not talking about a girlfriend but about your soul mate, someone who will always love you, understand you and accept you as both human _and_ wolf."

Tommy murmured „I need some fresh air" and in a blink of an eye he was out of the room. Lori was dumbstruck, but Merton knew what Tommy meant: he needed to think about this whole thing, and the best way for Tommy to think was to wolf out and ran through the woods.

The Campus was outside of Pleasantville on the verge to the deep woods, and running through them had become quite a habit for Tommy since they where at university.

So when Lori was gone, he just opened the Window. Thankfully the room they shared was on the first floor so Tommy could enter anytime without being seen, even in his wolf form.

Tommy was running through the woods, but he didn't have an eye for his surrounding.

His mind was reeling with what Merton has said. Truth to be told, deep inside Tommy longed for someone he could share _every_ part of his life with. Behind his always smiling face and buddy behaviour he was feeling lonely. His parents lived for their careers, his brother for his TV and Lori just keeps hanging around hoping for a good fight with the newest villain in town.

His only true friend was Merton, without him Tommy would have become desperate long ago.

With those bleary thoughts he reached his favourite place, a lonesome cliff above a little lake, which was far too much out of the way to be known by normal people.

Here he could sit and think, staring into the night, at the moon, without feeling odd. Because there was another thing which was bothering Tommy.

He was used to Werewolf strength and speed, silver allergy and the appetite for everything that once was a chicken, but during the last months he noticed weird changes that were new to him. All his senses seemed to increase; he could hear people talking half across the campus and the mix of colognes and perfumes of his fellow students were driving his nose insane during classes.

Merton tried his best to help him with the new problem; he stopped wearing cologne and taught him relaxing techniques to calm his overreacting senses and Tommy was really appreciating his support.

Nevertheless he couldn't bring himself to tell Merton about the changes that scared him most: his surfacing wolf instincts.

At first, it was just the strange urge to run deep into the woods and doesn't return for hours, then he woke up curled up in a ball under a tree in the early morning and last week he could hardly stop himself from chasing after a deer he had stumbled over.

It was just too embarrassing to tell anyone, even Merton. Although the Goth must have a clue that something was going on, he didn't ask any questions but instead kept the Window open all night whenever Tommy was out, and therefore the Werewolf was more grateful than he could ever tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me

Note: English isn't my mother-tongue, so don't flame me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, o.k.? On top of this, it's my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and write a review!

A big hug for all, who wrote a review: SPEEDIE22, 66WITCH and Purebloodgodess

You can't imagine what it means to me!!

For the next days, Tommy managed to avoid any conversation about the whole Lycanamora – affair and Merton knew him good enough not to press on the subject.

The Goth was sure that he just needed to come to terms with it and would signalize when he's ready.

The following Saturday found the two friends in Merton's Lair watching some movies.

Whenever they had enough time and didn't need to learn for a test that was their favourite way to spend the weekend: Hang out at the factory, beat up a bad guy and watch one of Merton's classic horror movies.

This weekend had been very quiet – seems as if the evil finally noticed that Pleasantville was the wrong place to cause trouble – and Tommy had somehow managed to persuade Merton to watch the American Pie Marathon on TV instead of the hundredths movie version of Dracula.

And even though he had claimed before that this main stream humour was way too primitive for him Merton couldn't help enjoying the evening, mostly because of Tommy.

His friend laughed a lot about this Stiffler-guy and seemed to be more relaxed then during the last days, as if he had come to a decision.

So it wasn't a real surprise for Merton when after the last film Tommy didn't went straight home but instead remained sitting on the couch, obviously searching for a way to start a conversation.

"This special Holyday you talked about the other day, what date is it again?" he finally asked in a very casual voice, belied by his fidgeting hands.

"It's not a fixed date, Lycanamora is simply on the full moon in November" Merton answered in the same casual voice, as if he was completely oblivious about how nervous Tommy was.

"And you would just burn some smelly green stuff, no magic, no danger?"

"Well, we would send you in a trance like state, but no spell or something like that. I would use some special herbs that affect your wolf side. That's why I send a mail to Lycantria; they are the only ones who knew all the ingredients and their peculiar mixture. I don't want to risk a thing." Merton replied still sounding lightly, but also serious enough to calm Tommy's doubts.

Said one was in deep thoughts, considering everything Merton has said. Taking one deep breath, he said. "O.K., lets do it…so which full moon was it again?"

Smiling at his apparently forgetful friend, Merton repeated "The full moon in November"

"Yeah, you already said that before, but which one?" stated Tommy.

Now Merton was irritated "What do you mean, which one?!"

"There are two full moons this November."

Merton stared at Tommy as if he had grown a second head. Then, he rushed over to his limited Buffy the Vampire Slayer wall calendar. And there he could see it black on white: this years November would have two full moons! The Goth was completely flabbergasted. How could he have missed such an important detail?!

Tommy, noticing Merton's shocked face, tried to comfort him.

"Relax buddy, I'm sure the Lycantria guys you asked for the herbs are smart enough to write you which moon is the right one, too. And if not, we just try both moons!"

Smiling, he waved Merton a "Good night!" and was out of the lair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, a small package from Lycantria eventually released a very nervous Merton. He had been worried all the time about the "two moon problem" as he called it, and it had annoyed Tommy to no end.

"Finally!! It's the last day of October already, just why can't the werewolf kingdom get an e-mail account?!" grumbled Merton while tearing the package open.

Inside was a thick letter on parchment and a little wooden box which contained the herbs. Just as he started to read the long letter, Tommy and Lori entered.

They had seen the Goth all but running through the dorm to his room and were curious about why.

"Hey Mert, what's up, got a letter from your secret girlfriend?" Lori teased.

"No, it's the letter from Lycantria with the instructions for the ritual" he murmured, completely absorbed in reading.

"And what's in the box?" she asked, having already the box in her hands and opening it.

A strong smell rose from the herbs, strange but yet familiar; it reminded Tommy of the woods at night, after a light rain shower, he could almost hear the wind rustling in the trees…

When he heard the growling, Merton looked up immediately and reacted equally. With one quick move he snatched the box out of Loris hands, closed the lid and shoved it under his pillow. Tommy's eyes still had an eerie glow, but at least the growling faded along with the smell. His gaze remained absent for about another minute, then, with a shake of his head, he was normal again.

The first thing he saw was Lori staring at him, jaw slack and eyes like saucers.

Tommy frowned "What's wrong with her?"

"Tommy, what's the last thing you remember?" Merton asked carefully.

"We came in and you were reading and then there was a weird smell..." he trailed of even more irritated.

"Those were the herbs for Lycanamora. _Someone _ thought it was fun to open the box and release the scent." Merton glared at Lori. "Those herbs aren't toys! They are highly potent on Werewolves; you could have made Tommy run amok!"

Lori lowered her gaze to the floor as if ashamed, but inside her head her mind was working on high-speed: those herbs could turn Tommy into the Wolf! Maybe that was her chance to finally get what she wanted!

In the meantime, Tommy was almost yelling at Merton: "Running amok?! You said there is no danger!"

"There is no danger," assured Merton, "during the ritual you'll be sort of trapped inside a silver circle. Speaking of silver" he added, turning towards Lori "I need lots of it to lay out the circle. Do you have any silver necklaces, bracelets or rings you can borrow me? …Lori?"

Lori, still thinking hard about the herbs and the possibilities to use them, jumped slightly but replied "Yeah, sure Merton, you can have my family jewels."

Smiling a little too brightly, she said something about homework to do and left.

But Merton was no fool, he had noticed her calculating glance at his pillow were he had put the herbs. He made a mental note not to let Lori unobserved in their room until he stashed them away safely.

Tommy looked towards Merton, serious "Are you sure that this silver circle trap thing will work?"

"Yes. And I swear I won't let you out until the effect of the herbs on you is totally gone." Merton replied steady." You still want to do it?"

Tommy nodded "I trust you."

"O.K, then we'll do it this weekend"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before full moon.

Tommy was sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything around him like always.

Merton turned in his bed for he couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow night, he would do the Lycanamora Ritual for the werewolf.

But he wasn't nervous about the ritual, for it was plain simple and he had everything he needed. No, it was the consequences that kept him awake.

He looked over to where Tommy was sleeping, the moon illuminating his relaxed face.

His only friend, the one he could always depend on, who released him from years of solitude.

He owed Tommy so much. That's why he vowed to himself long ago to do whatever it takes to help him. That's why he was throwing himself in battles with ugly monsters so much stronger than him. And now it was his job to help him find his soul mate. He sighed.

Merton was determined to fulfil his function as best friend this time too, but…

He knew that the werewolf needed his mate to become truly happy, but…

He knew only his soul mate could help Tommy to cope living with his wolf, but…

He was scared. Because he knew that the mate was going to be the most important person in Tommy's life forever. And then, Tommy wouldn't need Merton anymore.

Sure, they still would be friends, but…

The truth behind all the buts, the one he hid so deep inside his heart that normally he didn't even dare to think about, was: Merton loved Tommy.

He looked at his dreamy face, so beautiful that he felt his chest tighten.

For he knew he could never be what his friend needed.

He could only help Tommy to find the One - the one that would replace him.

The very thought was tearing his heart apart.

Silent tears were streaming down the Goth's face. Tomorrow would be the worst day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me

Note: English isn't my mother-tongue, so don't flame me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, o.k.? On top of this, it's my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and write a review!

Again, a big hug for all, who wrote a review: Lunabasketcase, Pillsbury Dopegirl10, Andi,

WiseDraco, 66Witch, Forsaken18, Scottishwriter and Silverwerewolf

Sorry for the late update, but we had some annoying relatives visiting us and I had to vacate my room, including my bed and computer!! So no update for you, and no sleep for me for a long week (I had to "sleep" on a couch that's about a feet shorter than me grrr)

3. Chapter

On the outside, this Saturday seemed like many before: Tommy had slept as long as he could and was gone to his football training. Merton had slept even longer and had buried himself inside the library. But a close observer could notice the tension hidden behind the façade, Tommy never messed so many easy balls and Merton was more starring into nothingness than looking at his books.

The late afternoon both boys were back at their room, soon joined by Lori Baxter.

"Hey guys! How are things going on, everything's ready for the big event tonight? Oh, and here is the silver you've asked for Merton, I hope its enough." she said, handing Merton a little silky bag.

"Let's see" replied Merton, emptying her bag on his bedcover. He got a larger bag from under his bed, spreading its contents alongside Lori's stuff.

"O.k., altogether we have almost three dozen charms, fifteen chains, three bracelets, twelve rings, seven pair earrings and last but not least six coffee spoons and a denture."

Lori looked a little overwhelmed at all the blinking: "where do you got all that from?"

"The coffee spoons are from my grandma and the earrings from my mother, she only wears her pearls nowadays. And the rest is Merton's." answered a chuckling Tommy.

"Why do you have more charms than any girl? And…a denture?!" Lori couldn't believe it. Coffee spoons, o.k. but silver teeth?

"The charms aren't jewellery but very special amulets. You never know what symbol you might need for banishing or vanquishing an evil fellow." stated a nervous Goth, trying to defend his enormous collection of ankhs, skulls, pentagrams and other even more strange looking symbols.

"And the teeth belonged to my great-great- uncle Jebediah, the misunderstood genius of the Dingle family. He was well known for his quirk to…"

"How exactly is this ritual-thing going to happen?" asked Tommy, effectively interrupting Merton's speech before it grew too longwinded.

Merton blinked surprised, but changed the topic "Well… as you already know, I'll lay out a circle of silver all around you so your wolf is trapped. You sit down in the middle, I'll burn the herbs and as soon as you're in trance I'll ask you what you see. Then, hopefully, your wolf gives me a proper description of your soul mate, and as soon as the effect of the herbs is vanished I open the circle and release you."

"That's all? Um…but wait, what do you mean with hopefullyand ´proper?" inquired Lori.

Merton winced "The experts from Lycantria pointed out that the descriptions are usually sort of cryptic, for it's a wolf that gives them."

Seeing Tommy's worried expression, he added: "You can't expect a wolf to give you a telephone number or anything like that. But I'm sure that's no problem. After all, it's _your _wolf that gives the clues, meaning we get the description right from your subconscious. And no one knows you like you; I really think you shouldn't have problems to understand yourself." he winked at the jock. "And in case of emergency, I'm quite good at solving puzzles."

Tommy grinned "Yes you are, you genius. So are we ready to get this full moon ritual thing done tonight? "

"As ready as we can be" Merton smiled, relieved that he had managed to calm him, but mostly because Lori and Tommy had forgotten to ask about the second moon. It sufficed when he alone was worried.

"By the way, why are we doing it here, and not in your Lair, Merton? Wouldn't it be safer?" asked Lori.

"Uh, yeah," stammered Merton "but here we got bigger windows to let the moonlight in and…hem"

"Becky is throwing a belated Halloween Party tonight and threatened to feed Rasputin with poisoned Mice if he shows his face. Therefore we decided to do it here, without giggling Teenagers around, and to keep his beloved snake alive." finished Tommy for his slightly embarrassed friend.

Lori couldn't hold back a snicker, but managed to ask "Anyway, when is the big event going to happen? I hope its not too late, I don't want to get trouble for sneaking in the boy's dorm at night."

Merton swallowed "I'm sorry Lori, but you can't stay."

"WHAT?!" yelled Lori.

"Well, you are a girl." stated a nervous Merton, preventively retreating a step.

"Oh, yeah, really, I never noticed before!!" shouted a now very pissed Lori, slowly approaching the Goth with glaring eyes.

"What he means is, that the nearness of a very attractive girl like you would falsify the outcome of the ritual" said Tommy quickly, hoping the compliment would calm her enough to safe the Goths hide.

It worked. Still unhappy, but at right mind again, she made them promise to tell her everything in detail tomorrow, and left eventually.

After the door closed behind Lori, Merton collapsed on his bed. Both boys exhaled relieved.

"You know, sometimes she really frightens me" said Merton.

"Yeah, I know. I would rather face the evil werewolf syndicate again than her when she is like this." replied Tommy. Suddenly he chuckled "But I guess after surviving this, we have nothing to fear tonight."

"Indeed, compared to miss grenade temperament, handling your wolf will be a piece of cake." laughed Merton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past midnight when Tommy and Merton finally started with the ritual.

"Ok, we have the silver, the herbs, the full moon and a werewolf, which is you. Everything's complete" said an absentminded Merton, eyes down in his notes, „now undress and get down on your knees."

A strangled gasp was the only reply he got, looking up he saw a frantic jock starring at him. When it dawned upon him eventually that his command had sounded a _bit _ambiguous, he managed to stutter: "Y- you know, so that the silver and the moonlight can affect you better…but you can keep your boxers on, of cause!!"

Damn Dingle, you should really concentrate and watch what you say, Merton cursed himself silently while Tommy did as requested.

As soon as the werewolf sat down, Merton began to lay out the silver around him, careful that no piece actually touched him. Even so Tommy could clearly feel how the close proximity of so much silver to his bare skin made him dizzy.

He started to sway on his knees "Merton, I fear that's too much silver for me..."

"Don't worry; the moonlight will more than compensate the silver. But remember: don't wolf out yet!" answered the Goth, shutting off the electric light and pulled open the heavy curtains.

Silver moonlight flooded the room at once and Tommy felt like being new born. His whole posture straightened up, he barely felt the silver anymore. Was it Lycanamora or the fact that he was almost nude, he didn't know, but he was sure just sitting in the moonlight never felt so good, never gave him so much strength.

In the meantime Merton has put a little fireproof bowl with a piece of glowing coal in it in front of Tommy inside the circle and got the box with the herbs. He looked solemn at his best friend "O.k., this is it Tommy. Just stay relaxed and inhale the scented smoke. Don't fight against the trance, and remember to voice your vision. Ready?"

Tommy took a deep breath and nodded. The Goth opened the box and strewed the herbs onto the glowing coal.

Instantly, a strong smell arose, somehow soothing and feral alike. Merton heard the familiar growling of the werewolf, picked up a pencil and a notepad, determined to write down every syllable of Tommy's vision. But for now, all he could do was to sit and wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent of the herbs engulfed Tommy, and within seconds he felt his eyelids drop.

The next thing he knew was him standing in the woods. He had absolutely no idea how he had gotten there, but wanted nothing else than quickly return to Merton. If the ritual had gone awry, his friend could be in danger. Tommy wanted to wolf out to be faster, and got another shock: he couldn't!

Totally confused he looked up to the full moon, half hidden behind the treetops. That's where he noted the most bizarre thing so far: the trees weren't moving. He could clearly hear the rustling leaves, but saw no matching movement- or any movement at all.

Where were all the animals? His normally hyperactive senses registered nothing, just this weird smell. He recognised it; it was the smell of the Lycanamora herbs.

Could it be…was he maybe still sitting in the silver circle and thiswashis vision?! As soon as he considered this, he could see a stirring in the under brushes, a patch of brown and silver fur.

Tommy followed the soft sound of the running paws through the woods, not knowing what else he could do. Without his wolf strength and agility he felt awfully clumsy, and all too soon he was exhausted. It never occurred to him before just how much he had become used to his werewolf abilities.

The whole wood, and even the night felt different, strange, now that he saw it through mere human eyes.

After all his former tries to reverse his transformation or to at least live as wolf-free as possible, he realised that he wasn't sorry anymore about being bitten.

For the first time Tommy Dawkins was perfectly happy to be a werewolf.

With this in mind, and completely outworn, he finally reached a very familiar cliff above a certain little lake. Were someone was already awaiting him.

On the edge of the cliff sat the greatest wolf Tommy had ever seen. Luxuriant silky fur in silver and light brown, paws as big as his palms and beautiful yellow eyes.

A tiny rest of his clear mind screamed to run away, but somehow he wasn't afraid. Sure, this huge creature could easily tear him to shreds, but the whole posture of the wolf was none threatening, calm, and somehow _expectant_.

Slowly, Tommy approached the wolf and kneeled down beside him. He looked into these golden amber eyes and felt a strange connection; it was as if he could sort of read in this orbs. An indefinite amount of time later, the wolf broke the eye contact and looked down to the water. Tommy followed his gaze and saw his reflection beside the wolf on the lake's surface.

A ripple out of nowhere blurred the reflection, and as it became clear again it has changed.

Instead of Tommy and the wolf it showed just one being, a wolfed out Tommy.

He jerked away from the picture, shocked, and stared at the wolf. Calm and confident amber met bewildered brown. Again the wolf ´s gaze managed to soothe the jock.

Tommy understood eventually. This wolf wasn't just any, it was _his _ wolf.

Fascinated he lifted a hand to caress him, but as soon as he touched the soft fur, the animal vanished and in return, Tommy wolfed out.

However, he still could feel the connection; in his mind's eye he could see the wolf looking up to the moon. Taking the hint, the werewolf looked up and was almost blinded by an unnatural bright moon.

Inside the light he could make out a familiar silhouette. As the picture became clearer, he recognised the person instantly.

It was like the proverbial scales falling from his eyes. Everything made sense.

He had absolutely no doubts that this was his destined soul mate.

Remembering Merton's instruction to voice his vision, he gave a description that sounded perfectly clear in his state of trance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tommy opened his eyes, Merton was alerted. He grabbed his pencil and waited for the werewolf's words. Finally, he heard a growling voice speak:

**Pale like the moon**

**Blue sparkling stars**

**Black crown **

After the last word, Tommy collapsed. The Goth hardly managed to catch him before he fell onto the silver. Quickly he shoved the jewellery aside and carefully lowered his unconscious friend to the floor. Then he opened the Window and put the bowl with the still smouldering herbs onto the windowsill to get rid of the scent.

Merton looked at what he had noted and heaved a heavy sigh. What the heck did this mean, sparkling stars and a black crown?

He didn't dare to think of what could happen if they couldn't solve this enigma before the second moon. So far, only he knew about the imminent danger if they couldn't find the wolf's chosen one until then.

Completely lost in his thoughts Merton failed to notice the sneaky hand that reached for the bowl and stole the remnants of the herbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me ( No surprise here…)

Note: English isn't my mother-tongue, so don't flame me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, o.k.? On top of this, it's my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and write a review!

Again, thanks to all who wrote a review: WiseDraco, Jeremy, C-Chan, Allstarz, Scottishwriter, 66Witch, NightmareAhead and Solana1

I love you all!!

4. Chapter

Awaking on this Sunday wasn't pretty for Tommy. He felt like having a major hangover in combination with rising fever – in other words, he felt like shit.

"God, Merton, what on earth happened last night?" groaned a sickly pale looking jock, taking a look around he added irritated "just how and when the heck did I get in my bed?!"

"You collapsed shortly after the ritual was finished and I couldn't wake you up, so I dragged you into your bed. You've slept almost the entire day, its late afternoon already." answered Merton. He had dark rings under his eyes and looked pretty worn besides, it was clearly that he had been worried about his friend and most likely hadn't slept at all.

"Lori was here a while ago and brought some chicken soup in a thermos can for you. She's dead curious to hear your vision; although I tried to tell her that you most likely don't remember a thing, you can be sure she'll give you a though cross examination once she finds you awake." Merton handed him a bowl of the mentioned soup.

" So far, I sent her to the library to search some books about dream symbols and stuff to help us decipher your description." he chuckled "She wasn't really happy about it, bet she would have liked better if I went for the books and she could stay here watching over you. But I couldn't risk my best friend being molested by a blonde bombshell while he's still unconscious, right?"

Tommy almost choked on his soup at the Goth's last comment, but managed to reply "Thank you soo much for preserving my dignity, Merton, you're a real friend." He put the now empty soup bowl aside and turned serious.

"How did things go last night anyway? I can hardly remember sitting down, the smell and then, things get really mixed up. Did I give you a good description?"

When Merton repeated him last nights words of the werewolf, Tommy frowned "Just what is the meaning of this crap? Man, my brain must have been really fucked up due to those herbs... but I remember clearly that I saw my mate" He looked down thoughtful and his voice got somewhat dreamy "I can't remember the face nor anything else like that, just the feeling when I recognised the person" he looked up at Merton "It was so clear, I knew that this is the one and only true love for me."

Merton swallowed at the sight of longing in Tommy's eyes. Oh how he wished the jock would feel this way for _him _! He suppressed a sad sigh and forced himself to smile reassuringly instead "Don't worry buddy, we'll find your dream girl and you two will live happily ever after."

A sudden knock on the door, quickly followed by Loris entry, ended their conversation.

"Hey Tommy, it's good to see you awake again! I was getting really worried about you." taking a closer look on the jock she added "Man, you look like shit!!"

Tommy smiled weary "Yeah, I feel like something big swallowed me then spat me out...but your soup already helped a bit. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, here are the books you asked for, Merton. This spinster in the library looked at me as if I was an ugly bug or something. If I didn't mentioned that I was only getting them for you, I bet she would have kicked me out – honestly, is it that abnormal for me to borrow some books?"

Both Tommy and Merton wisely kept their mouth shut. They were quite sure that Lori never made a step near the library before. Luckily, she didn't really expect an answer and started to unpack the books.

"O.k. I've got the lexicon of dream symbols, ´ guide to your subconscious and all three volumes of the encyclopaedia of animal spirit visions. The rest is ordered and will be available next week." she said, handing Merton the last book "What do you need all this boring trash for anyway?"

"I need these high scientific reference books to help me to decrypt Tommy's vision. Or do you understand the meaning of sparkling stars and black crown?" spat the Goth, sulky cause Lori made fun of his precious books. Normally he was used to this behaviour, but today, tired and exhausted, his patience was wearing thin.

Lori blinked, surprised of this reaction from the usually peaceful guy. Before she could get angry, Tommy interjected "Could we please continue this tomorrow Lori? Merton and me both had very hard night and need some serious rest."

"Sure Tommy, see you two tomorrow." shrugged Lori and left the room.

Merton took the books to his little desk; obviously he wanted to start working with them.

" What do you think you're doing Merton? No way you gonna work now. I wasn't kidding when I said we both need some rest. You look as lousy as I feel." stated the jock, and when his pale friend started to argue he added more calmly "Look buddy, it helps no one if you work until you collapse. Go to sleep now and tomorrow we start with this damn dream puzzle together."

Merton smiled; it was true he was dog tired. He sighed "Maybe you're right", laid down and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it became apparent that the silver had weakened Tommy more than he and Merton were aware of at first.

He became fevered and nauseous, could hardly keep some broth down and was in absolutely no condition to leave his bed, let alone to hit the books to decipher his vision.

Luckily no one was suspicious that the ever healthy jock suddenly became ill, they all figured that he caught a cold on one of the belated Halloween parties. One rumour even told the story of Tommy falling asleep totally drunk in the park at night – what of course was complete bullshit, he never drank a beer in his whole live.

But even the worst rumour was better than people foreboding the truth, and Tommy really didn't give a shit about town gossip.

Merton though was devastated and blamed himself for the condition of his best friend, he thought that maybe he had used too much silver or made some other mistake. To compensate his subjective guilt he looked after Tommy day and night, hardly leaving their room.

However, after about one week Tommy's strength began to return, he went to his classes again and was looking forward to the next training with his football team.

He became aware of Merton's feeling of guilt towards him, and told his friend that he didn't blame him in any way. He guessed that the ritual had strained him more than the Lycantria experts predicted because he wasn't a born werewolf but a bitten one.

That simple put logic explanation made sense for Merton too and he finally stopped acting as if he had committed a felony.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nevertheless, the Goth kept behaving strangely.

He stayed awake all night and studied the books and the internet to find the key to the werewolf's vision with so much devotion that it bordered on obsession.

At first, Tommy thought it was just because Merton was riled that he couldn't find the answer to this riddle, and would calm down eventually. But instead he became even more manic the further time was passing by. The jock watched him with worry, feeling that something was amiss, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

With every time he awoke at night, hearing the clattering noise of Merton's keyboard he became surer that there was something in the air. His worry turned into a creepy feeling in his guts that was slowly driving him insane, like an itch between the shoulder blades that you just can't reach.

One evening in the last week of November Tommy finally found the reason for Merton's weird demeanour, thanks to one of Loris lightning-like visits out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to ask if you'll be on the fair this weekend too?" asked a slightly jaded Lori, obviously she was in a hurry.

Said fair was annual on the last weekend in November, to remember the year of foundation of Pleasantville and it was tradition to spend it with your family.

But since Tommy's parents would be busy as mayor respective broadcaster of this event and Merton's family would be, well, like always, she thought they could visit the fair together.

When she got no immediate answer, she added impatiently "Think about it and tell me tomorrow, o.k.? I just wanted to know, so I can plan to go with you during the day and with my family in the evening. Cause you sure don't want to be on the fair on a full moon night, right Tommy? Anyway, see you soon!" and off she went, not noticing the impact that her last words had on her friends.

Tommy glanced over to his pale friend, seeing a muscle was twitching under his eye because of the pressure. Now that he looked back at the Goths behaviour of the last few weeks, he realised that he was acting so weird because something had scared him shitless.

The jock seemed calm, but deep inside he was really frightened. What was so horrible that his best friend didn't want to talk about it? Could it be…Merton had been fretting without end over the ´two moon problem´…that is, until the letter from Lycantria arrived…

Tommy could almost hear the click with which the pieces in his mind locked in place.

What was going to happen on the second moon? Slowly he walked over to Merton's bed and sat down beside him.

Tommy took a deep breath; it was high time to cut with the crap, so he looked at Merton and just said one word: "Spill"

Merton swallowed; he knew that there was no use to deny anymore.

"When we can't find your wolfs chosen one before the second moon of Lycanamora, it's highly probable that he wants to go and search for his mate on his own."

He sighed "The problem is that a second moon in the same month, a so called blue moon increases your wolfs strength to the point where he can overpower your human conscious. This hadn't happened so far because blue moons are very rare and more important your wolf had no reason to take over control. But this time he has."

Tommy frowned "I don't like the thought that my animal side takes over for one night either, but wouldn't it be the solution for our problem? You could just follow me to my chosen mate and look who it is."

Merton smiled sad "And how am I supposed to stop you when you approach her? Even if that girl knows and likes you as Tommy Dawkins you can imagine how she'll react when suddenly the Pleasantville Werewolf appears in front of her. Besides…" he took a deep breath "you see, Lycanamora isn't exactly about romantic but _mating _"

Tommy froze "You mean I would…even against her will…?" but it wasn't necessary for Merton to answer this question, the affirmation was written all over his worried face.

Instead he whispered "I think it's the best if you spend this weekend with me in the lair. We still have enough silver to make it escape proof, even for the strongest were wolf."

Tommy just nodded; he felt like something had hit him on the head, hard. Noticing how dark it had become inside their room, he wanted to stand up and switch on the lights but Merton held him back.

"There is one more thing" he said in a quiet voice, not daring to look his best friend in the eye.

"When I first performed the ritual with you I knew about the risk of the blue moon if we couldn't find the one. But I also knew that we couldn't wait until next years November, that we need to find your mate now, at all costs. For when I stumbled upon the clue to Lycanamora, I was actually searching the reason for your enhanced senses, and…" the Goth hesitated, unsure if his friend could deal with even more.

Tommy closed his eyes "Go on".

"The change in your perception, along with the other circumstances, leaves only one conclusion: your wolf is growing up; everyday he becomes stronger and more influential. Your mate could turn this process into advantage, for it would calm the wolf and help you to live a balanced life between your human and your animal side. But without mate, your wolf will get the better of you eventually. Just think of how much time you already spend in the woods, soon you'll start to howl at the moon and hunt deer for food…" Merton paused, clearly noticing Tommy's flinch at the mention of hunting deer.

"Unfortunately you don't have strong social or emotional bonds to boost your human side either..."

The jock interrupted his friend. "No bonds? What's with my family, my friend, my team, college and…"

The Goth sighed "Do you really consider your family bond as strong? When have you talked with them the last time? They didn't even notice that you were ill recently! Your team colleagues knew, but couldn't have cared less. None bothered to ask about you, let alone come to visit." he made a sound that was half snort, half sob.

"Your only friends are a combative blond bombshell with a werewolf fetish and a pathetic Goth that clings to the only person who endures his blabbing."

He added, more serious "Ask yourself, Tommy, when you're out at night, running in the woods, do you think of your family, team and school? Or do you forget about everything as soon as you are transformed?"

One look into the jocks ashen face was enough to know the answer.

Tommy's head was spinning; all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare. But there was one last thing he needed to know.

"How long will it take until my animal side takes over?"

"According to the specialists from Lycantria the key date will be the winter solstice, at the longest." he looked at his friend "That's the 21.December."

Tommy was thunderstruck; he murmured "Less than a month…" suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breath anymore, the whole room seemed to shrink around him.

He needed to get out of here!

Without thinking, he opened the window and jumped. He didn't even notice Merton's worried plea to come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's way through the woods had been a blur.

The next thing he was aware of was being on his cliff above the little lake.

Exhausted he dropped down on his hands and knees, panting. His mind was screaming: _Why ?!_

He looked up to the moon, nearly full again, and felt nothing than desperation.

Tommy dropped his head. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

He had hoped so much that the ritual would help him understand what was happening with him, maybe even find his one true love. But now it seems as if he was damned to be alone forever, a lonesome wolf.

All of a sudden, there was a strange prickling sensation inside his throat.

He straightened up subconsciously, towards the moon, opening his mouth. It was the very last second that he stopped, eyes wide with horror, realising what he was about to do.

He had almost howled at the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me sniff

Note: English isn't my mother-tongue, so don't flame me for my grammar and spelling mistakes, o.k.? On top of this, it's my first fan fic ever, so please tell me what you think and write a review!

Again, thanks to all who wrote a review : lunabasketcase, WiseDraco, Scottishwriter, 66Witch, Solana1, Andi, B.A.D.Child, MouseKaiser, Solana and StormCloude

I never get tired of your comments; each one is a kick in the ass for my lazy muse!

5. Chapter

Friday afternoon, somewhere in Pleasantville:

Merton was preparing his lair for the events to come on this special weekend.

Although the real full moon night would be Saturday to Sunday, they knew from experience that the nights right before and after have almost the same effect on the werewolf , so the two decided to spend all three nights inside the safety of the Goth's lair.

Thanks to the foundation anniversary and its fair, they had no classes today and on Monday, so Merton had enough time to purchase what he needed, basically lots of liquid silver nitrate and gelatine; he planned to coat his basement windows with silver jelly so Tommy couldn't dash through them.

Add numerous silver charms on his two doors, and the lair would be the werewolf version of Alcatraz.

Friday afternoon, near Pleasantville Campus:

Even if there was no school this day, the football coach wasn't going to let his boys enjoy the weekend without finishing their usual training first.

It wasn't surprising that the most team members weren't bursting with eagerness, to put it simply. Only Tommy seems ambitious today, but his mind was anywhere else but within his play. He was just following Merton's advice to tire himself out the best as possible, so that hopefully his body would be to weary for his wolf to cause trouble tonight.

He prayed that this would work while he was forcing his cramping legs to jog extra rounds after the regular training was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening in the lair started like so many weekends since the jock and the Goth had become friends with an extra large chicken pepperoni pizza and an old horror movie.

But unlike other occasions like this, uncomfortable silence replaced the usual chatting over bad special effects and stuff. The tension was rising with every passing hour; nervous glances were wandering from the moonlit windows to the silver protected doors over and over again.

Despite this, the strain of the last days in combination with the heavy training today was taking its toll and Tommy kept on nodding off momentary, until Merton couldn't watch it anymore.

"Go to bed, Tommy."

"Hn…What? I wasn't sleeping!"

"Yes you were. Come on, just lay down and sleep a bit, no need that we both pull an all-nighter." Seeing his friend's hesitation, he added "I'll stay awake and keep an eye on you, o.k.?"

Tommy yawned "Maybe you're right buddy" and was asleep within the minute he laid down on Merton's bed.

The Goth turned of the lights and sat down in his armchair to guard his sleep, as promised.

When he started to relax, his sore muscles remembered him that he had spent almost the entire day to carry everything weapon like or breakable upstairs, in case Tommy's wolf would go mad and run riot. But so far, everything was quiet; his idea of tiring the jock out during the day seemed to work.

Merton sighed, like Tommy he hadn't slept well these last days, there was too much running through their heads. His tired eyes were burning, so he decided to close them, only for a few seconds, of course he wouldn't fall asleep, he kept telling himself, just resting his eyes…and was already dozed off.

So he failed to witness the change in Tommy's before peaceful sleep.

The jock was obviously dreaming, kicking his legs, clenching his fists; behind closed lids his eyes were moving rapidly.

He was dreaming of the woods; running, chasing through them under a big glowing moon. The moonlight had washed away all colours, the whole world seemed to consist of shades of grey; dark tree silhouettes in contrast to bright beams of light.

And he wasn't alone; he could hear running paws, a somewhat familiar sound, weren't this sounds part of his vision? Now, in his dream state, he began to vaguely remember…yes, he knew that sound, he had followed it and had found his answers, the sounds had led him to…a friend.

Maybe I should follow that sound again. At this thought, he woke up. Even so, he could still hear the faint sound of soft padding paws.

He rose from the bed and the first thing he saw was Merton snoozing in his easy chair; smiling he wrapped a blanket around him, carefully not to wake his friend. Then, he turned to the source of the sound: Merton's old full body mirror.

But instead his reflection he saw the moonlit woods, as if the mirror in reality was a window to the forests…or maybe his dreams?

If Merton would have been awake, he could have easily answered this question; one look inside Tommy's yellow glowing eyes would have told him that somehow, even without the herbs, his friend was in trance again.

The wolf was using the power of the blue moon, not for running amok, but to make his human side finally understand him.

The sound of the paws was getting closer. There, in the woods was a movement, and seconds later a wolf emerged from the under brushes. Tommy kneeled down in front of the mirror, face to face with the silver brown animal; he had recognised him on first sight.

My wolf , and again he was amazed at the instant connection he felt, as if he could read its mind.

You are here to help me

_To make you see _

See? What?

At this question, the reflection in the mirror changed to a double image; he could still see his wolf, but instead of the woods, scenes of his past appeared.

Short clips of him and Stacy, his first love and permanently almost girlfriend.

Maybe she had loved him, but every time sparks started to fly he was forced to run because he was on the verge of wolfing out. He had known that Stacy, no matter how much she loved Tommy, could never cope with the wolf, and so his secret had destroyed their chance.

Oh, how much had he wished not to be a werewolf and instead being with her at that time!

Wait a minute, now, that he thought about it he realised that his tries to get rid of his wolf were solely caused by Stacy.

I never loathed being a werewolf; I only wanted someone to love he whispered, nearly apologetically, at his wolf.

His answer was a calm, forgiving glaze and a sudden change in the topic of the clips.

Now it was him and Lori, who never had a problem with his wolf, more the opposite.

He always felt as if he was only attractive to her with fur and claws, each date she was only awaiting the moment he would wolf out, the rest of him seemed to be of no interest to her.

In hindsight, he couldn't believe how much time he spent dating a girl that didn't gave a shit about his personality.

Am I that lonely? He reflected on what Merton had said about him not having strong social bonds.

True, before he became a werewolf he had spent much time with his team members, but none of them was a real, trustworthy friend, and so they disappeared after he got his secret double life. Tommy didn't miss them at all, he had Merton and the Goth was the best friend one could wish for. He smiled absentminded As long as I got him I'm never alone.

The wolf looked contend, and again the topic of the clips changed.

This time, it was him and Merton: happy evenings in the lair, cheerful talks during lunch breaks, with Merton even learning for a test was fun.

His subconscious was working; he could feel that he was on the verge of an important realization.

The scenes changed from hanging out together to them fighting monsters.

Tommy never noticed before how often the Goth had got in terrible danger during their battles. The mere thought of Merton wounded was awful, and now the pictures speeded up and became even more intense.

Tommy couldn't stand it anymore; he started scratching the mirror surface with his paws as if that could stop the nasty images.

Finally, the scene he dreaded the most came, their fight against Medusa.

He would never forget the moment when Merton had jumped between him and the gorgon to save him, just to be turned to stone himself. That day he had been afraid to loose his friend forever.

He clearly remembered how lost he had felt without… _someone who will always understand you and accept you as both human and wolf. _ The words, spoken in Merton's voice, echoed in the back of his mind. And now, he saw him falling again, as in slow motion turning to stone, it was just too painful. Being completely unaware of it, he followed his wolf nature and whined.

That sound awoke Merton instantly. Startled he noticed the empty bed and the werewolf kneeling in front of his mirror, claws scratching panicked at the glass.

Slowly approaching he saw the reflection of Tommy's face, the eerie glowing eyes left no doubt that he was in trance again.

Whatever his friend was seeing obviously frightened him to death, and the sheer pain and desperation in his whine brought shivers down the Goths spine.

He was unsure if he should wake the werewolf from this vision; his reaction was unpredictable and might be violent.

Anyway, he needed to end his friend's nightmare, so he called his name, softly, to not scare him further. "Tommy" again and again, "Tommy"

In the meantime, the fear of loosing Merton, triggered by the latest scenes, was tearing the werewolf's heart apart.

Terrified he screamed at his wolf I can't live without him, I need him!

The wolf gave him a look that was both extremely glad and utterly relieved _Finally!_

He disappeared from the mirror surface, but remained as a warm presence inside Tommy's chest; he could feel the wolf's anticipation. Thereby confused, he eventually noticed Merton's soft calls and looked up.

Seeing the Goths face reflected in the mirror released one last memory from his subconscious: the familiar silhouette inside the bright moon from the end of his first vision.

Merton he thought, filled with wonder.

Now he understood the description. How could he have been so blind?

Merton! His heard rejoiced, over and over again, filled with the exuberant joy of human and wolf. All he wanted now was to hold his mate, hug him, smell him, love him.

With one quick move he was on his feet and started approaching his friend.

When the werewolf, still in trance, suddenly jumped up and started to walk towards him, Merton's first instinctual reaction was fear.

But then he scolded himself he's your friend, he won't hurt you, no matter what and the more pragmatic part of his mind added you couldn't fight him anyway.

So he forced himself to stand still, appearing as harmless as possible, and hoped and prayed for Tommy still having a rest of control over the wolf. And it seemed to work, the werewolf stopped about one foot in front of him.

Sensing Merton's fear, he halted; he was unsure what to do now, how to prove him that he didn't want to attack him. The wolf inside him knew; a picture flashing in his mind showed him the way. Following the advice, he slowly tilted his head to the side, and leaned forward, against the Goths shoulder.

This behaviour irritated Merton only for a moment, then he recognised it as a natural wolf gesture: when approaching a stranger, you tilt your head to the side, hence exposing your vulnerable throat, at the same time nearing your teeth his throat by laying your head on his shoulder. If he returns the gesture, you have made a new friend.

Relieved and fully trusting his friend, he laid his tilted head on the werewolf's shoulder; however, the next action took Merton by surprise.

Tommy started to nuzzle at his neck, growling content, and strong paws brought their already very close standing bodies fully together. He looked up baffled, and was met with the gentlest touch of lips. His brain froze in shock, but his body reacted instantly. Before he knew it his arms were wrapped around the werewolf, and when the tip of a tongue brushed his lip he opened his mouth without hesitation. Seconds later their tongues found each other and nothing else mattered anymore.

For a little eternity, time stood still for the two.

But at some point Merton came back to his mind. Even if he wanted this, and heaven knew how much he did, he was pretty sure that Tommy didn't knew what he was doing right know.

Most likely his behaviour was triggered by the overwhelming urge to mate, thanks to the Lycanamora moon, and he only went for the sole person available.

The thought hurt, but seemed logic to the Goth, after all, Tommy was straight. And as much as Merton wanted to just shut down his brain and enjoy what surely was his only chance, there was no way in hell that he let anything happen that his friend didn't really wanted.

Thinking of a confused and terrified Tommy; self-disgusted and accusing him for what happened during the night, sobered his lust fogged mind definitely. Sad, but determined, he pulled away from the embrace.

The werewolf was irritated; his mate had returned the amicability gesture and answered to his approach, so why was he retreating now? Wondering he looked down at his pale friend.

Merton sighed; he knew he owed the werewolf an explanation. "I really want to…go on, but I'm not sure if Tommy wants this, too. And I can't risk loosing his trust; our friendship is the most important thing to me at all."

The werewolf seemed to understand him; he turned away and grabbed the discarded blanket near the comfy chair. He wrapped the Goth in the cosy blanket and gently shoved him to the bed. The next second Merton lay on the bed with a werewolf who apparently fell asleep at once.

Astounded by this action, but deep inside feeling very happy and strangely secure to lie beside his friend, it didn't take long for Merton to fall asleep, too.

But the werewolf wasn't asleep; he was silently waiting for what he knew was a sure sign of his mate's true feelings. He didn't need to wait long; soon a deeply slumbering Goth turned around in his sleep, subconsciously seeking for the werewolf's nearness. That was all he wanted; content he wrapped his arms around his mate and snuggled up as close as possible.

The last thing on the werewolf's mind before he fell asleep was a mental note to his human part to explain tonight's epiphany to Merton first thing tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind broken open doors, inside the Pleasantville campus chemic laboratory, a well known figure was handling a distillation device. Soft blubbering could be heard and a watcher would notice a smoky herbaceous smell, too.

After weeks of hard thinking over the task at hand she finally found the perfect way to use the slightly burnt remnants of the stolen herbs.

With a smile she touched a little spray flacon, yet empty. But soon, when the distillation was finished, she would be able to release the powerful scent of Lycanamora at the touch of a button whenever she liked.

Her smile grew devilish. Tommy Dawkins would melt at her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, they don't belong to me (no surprise here…)

Note: Sorry everyone for the late update, but I caught an evil stomach bug. I spare you the nasty details; let's just say I was knocked out for a whole week.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

As always, thanks to all who wrote a review : WiseDraco, Solana, Quania, Scottishwriter, B.A.D.Child, Allstarzs, DomesticTo-oTChild, 66Witch, Mouse Kaiser, Black-Rose23 and Siren of the Darknessflame.

6. Chapter

Late morning light filled the lair when Tommy slowly woke up. The first thing he noticed, even before he opened his eyes, was a strange weight on his chest. Looking down he smiled instantly.

Merton, still deeply asleep, was laying half on top of him, his head on Tommy's chest and one arm wrapped around him. I could get used to waking up like this he thought, giving Merton's forehead a feather light kiss.

The sight of his sleeping friend, with his rosy mouth slightly open, tempted him to continue where they had stopped last night, but he didn't want to fright his buddy.

The day was still young, there was no need to rush things; so he decided to wait until the Goth wake up, explain things to him, and then… With a happy sigh Tommy closed his eyes again, enjoying the warm weight in his arms.

Merton started to stir a little later, the first thing he knew was that he felt happy, warm and protected. He became aware that he was snuggled half on top of what felt like a giant teddy bear, only more solid. Opening his eyes he saw that it was actually Tommy who he wascuddling with.

WAH! How the heck am I supposed to explain this to him when he wakes up?!

In panic Merton wanted to turn away from Tommy as fast as possible, but one leering glance proved that his friends arms where wrapped around him as well. There was no way for the Goth to move without waking the jock, and that would be the super MCA.

So he kept on laying where he was, praying for a miracle to end this situation without Tommy biting his head off.

Although deep inside Merton savoured being held by his friend and wished this moment would last forever.

A sharp knocking on the entrance ended the peaceful morning silence in the lair.

"Guys? You're awake? We better get moving; the fair isn't waiting!" A certain overly cheerful blonde yelled.

Both boys jerked up violently at the sudden noise, causing Merton's forehead to collide with Tommy's chin.

Well, that's one painful miracle he thought; rubbing his head while stumbling towards the door before Loris knocking would smash it.

As soon as Merton opened the door, Lori stormed in, bursting with energy.

"Hey Mert, have you seen the weather? I bet we get the first snow today. Then we could go ice skating tomorrow…why are you rubbing your head, hang-over? I didn't know you two were throwing a party last night. If I had known I would have come too of course!"

"We didn't throw a party, he just bumped his head. And please, don't talk that fast before I had my first coffee." Tommy pleaded, sitting on the Goths bed carefully palming his bruised chin.

Inwardly he wished Lori would go to hell, cause with her around he couldn't talk to Merton, let alone do other stuff with him. Instead of a nice, leisurely breakfast followed by some nice, hot kisses he was condemned to spend his day on that stupid fair.

He sighed, standing up he said "O.K, lets go. I guess we can have breakfast on the fair."

Inside his mind Merton was cursing Lori too, but for very different reasons.

Ever since she got to know the content of Tommy's vision she had tried to manipulate the jock by using the symbols of his dream.

One day she was complaining loudly that the winter weather would make her pale like the moon, the next she was wearing blue glittering star shaped earrings.

That she didn't put on a black papier-mâché crown was everything.

But her outfit today topped it all: a skin tight white t-shirt with a blue glitter star on each breast, and thanks to the cold weather one could clearly see that she didn't wear a bra.

Her stiff nipples were staring at Merton that pushy that he felt the urge to stare back at them…or maybe say hello.

Hey you two, how's living with a bitch?

Pretty cold, thanks for asking! ´

His imaginary talk with Loris freezing friends made Merton chuckle. That is, until they were outside the lair and Lori put on her headband, which of course was black and jagged.

God, she could as well scream: fuck me Tommy fumed the Goth.

Thanks to a decree of faith the jock was totally oblivious to all her scheming.

Merton could clearly remember the day she was painted almost chalk white and Tommy's only reaction was to ask her if she had an upset stomach.

Her face had been priceless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the day it became clear that no amount of coffee could lift Tommy's grumpy mood, although he tried his best to follow his upbringing and stay polite it was clear for everyone that he didn't want to be here on the fair.

Well, for everyone except Lori, that is. The blonde energizer bunny kept on dragging the boys all over the fair, from the roundabout to the clowns and back to Aunt Sally.

In her over boarding eagerness she failed to notice not only the jocks lack of enthusiasm but also Merton's increasing nervousness.

The Goth was worried that his friend's unusual behaviour was because of him, of how they woke up this morning. He only hoped that Tommy couldn't remember last night. If Tommy would ever get to know about his feelings for him, he was sure it would be the end of their friendship.

The jock of course picked up Merton's rising fear and guessed the reason; it only fuelled his own anxiety. When Lori started to rave about how romantic a ride on the giant wheel would be for the two of them he finally lost it.

He grabbed both her hands to stop her from trying to stuff him with pink cotton candy and said: "It was really a nice day on the fair, but Merton and I have to go now. There are some things we need to prepare for tonight before it gets dark. And since its already late afternoon, we gotta go home and start."

He spoke with so much resoluteness that Lori only blinked and nodded.

Luckily she didn't look over to Merton who was completely dumbfounded; he knew Tommy loathed lying and now he was telling such a whopper! He really wondered what had gotten into his friend.

However, Lori insisted on walking them home and she kept on talking all the way. Maybe that was the reason why Tommy all but ran towards Merton's house, to escape her blabbing.

Entering the lair, she gave the unusually empty walls a curious glance.

"I've carried everything potentially dangerous or endangered upstairs to Becky's room. She is spending this weekend at one of her girl friends, and my parents are away as always." Merton answered Loris unspoken question.

Her eyes wandered over the charm-covered doors and the gooey stuff on the windows.

"You guys really take this second moon thing dead serious, do you?"

"It is serious Lori. Last night I actually fell into trance again, without any warning. So would you please go now, for your own safety?" Saying this, the jock almost shoved her out of the lair.

"Goodnight guys! Hey, what about having lunch together tomorrow? I could fetch us something from the hungry bucket."

"Yeah, good idea, see you at noon. Bye!" He quickly closed the door, careful not to touch the door knob, because the Goth had somehow managed to attach uncle Jebediahs denture to it.

Sighing deeply he said "Thank god she's gone; I already thought we would never get rid of her." He looked over to Merton and noticed his startled expression "Hey buddy, what's the matter?"

"You remember being in trance last night." He answered, looking even paler than usual.

"Yes. I even remembered my first vision." Tommy replied.

He started to walk over towards his friend, slowly, while saying "Last night I dreamed of the woods, but I wasn't alone, I heard running paws and when I woke up I could still hear them. The sound led me to your mirror, but instead of my reflection I saw my inner wolf. He made me see the truth."

Tommy gave Merton a soothing smile, while gently nudging him over to the mirror.

There, he made the Goth face their reflection while standing right behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"I discerned that I never had a problem with what I am, I only feared to be alone. That neither Lori nor Stacy could ever be my mate cause each of them only loved one part of me. But like you said, my mate is someone who will always understand, accept and love both parts."

He smiled at Merton. "You know, I can't believe how blind I have been. It was there, all the time right before my eyes. Someone who fully understands and accepts me…and hopefully loves me, too."

He sounds so sure Merton thought sadly. He knew he should be glad for his friend, now that he apparently had found his mate and help him to get together with her in time before the winter solstice, but he couldn't help it.

The barely hidden joy in the jocks voice was killing him. It took all his willpower to maintain his composure and not to break down crying.

Tommy touched the mirror surface, his voice became even softer.

"My wolf made me realize how much this someone means to me, and then I heard you calling my name. Looking up I remembered my first vision and recognised the one instantly. Now everything makes sense; I can understand the description. I wanted to tell you at once, but I was too deep in trance to speak. That's why I needed to talk to you and explain everything before sunset, in case I fall back in trance again tonight. To make you understand, too."

Merton swallowed; he didn't want to hear which girl would take away his very source of life. He just couldn't, the mere thought was unbearable. "Tommy, you don't have to…" he tried to stop him, but his friend seemingly didn't hear him and continued.

"Look Merton, can you see it?" The jock asked, pointing at the mirror.

And even if he didn't want it, the Goths gaze followed.

But all he saw was his own reflection - and Tommy's index finger tracing the outline of it.

Noticing his irritation, the jock explained softly "Your face, Merton. It is pale like the moon."

Merton's eyes grew wide; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Your eyes, they are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen, and they sparkle like stars."

Merton's breath hitched in his throat, this couldn't be true, he must be dreaming!

"Your hair, its raven black and with all the spikes it looks like a crown."

Merton's knees gave way under him; without Tommy holding him up he would have hit the floor. Black dots were dancing in front of his eyes, he felt like fainting.

Ever so gently, Tommy turned him around, and there was absolutely no misinterpreting the love shining in his eyes.

He caressed the Goths cheek and whispered "I know that you understood and accepted me from day one as human and wolf, and I'm sure you will forever. What I need to know now is, do you love me as well as I love you?"

Merton gasped; his mouth was opening and closing as if he was a goldfish. There was no way his confused brain could form an intelligible answer right now. Even if, he was so shocked he could barely breathe, let alone talk.

The jock mistook his silence as rejection, and was already turning away when eventually life came back into the Goth.

Merton clutched his friend's shoulders like a lifeline and began to nod like crazy, with so much force that it looked like he wanted to nod his head of.

Tommy understood, both utterly relieved and happy beyond description he pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. That broke the spell; Merton could finally talk again.

"Yes!! I do! So much! Always have, always will…" he sobbed, all the pent up tension and fear of the last time taking its toll.

Tommy kept hugging him, tenderly rubbing his back, and in the end his crying subsided.

When Merton looked up with the most beatific smile ever, the jock couldn't resist any longer and kissed him, soft and gentle, but with enough hidden passion to make the Goth shudder.

He had waited so long for this moment, and now all his dreams were coming true.

Their kisses grew more fervent and filled the lair with the sound of groaning.

Merton tightened his grip around Tommy and pressed his whole body against him, driven by the urge to be as near to his friend as possible.

Tommy started instinctively to grind his groin against the Goth who responded to this action happily. Both boys jerked as their erections collided and broke the kiss, but not the embrace. It had felt as if lightning flashed through their bodies.

Panting heavy they looked in each others eyes.

Merton's heart beat increased even more at the sight of sheer need in his friends gaze. Never breaking eye contact he took a little step back and pulled off his shirt with one fluid motion.

Tommy stared at Merton's bare chest, and lifted a trembling hand to touch the exposed skin. He was mesmerized by the soft feeling under his fingertips and totally enthralled by his friend's reaction; the little caress was enough to make the Goth gasp and shiver.

Impatiently he tugged at the taller ones shirt to return the pleasure.

Tommy got the hint and seconds later his shirt lay forgotten on the floor, too. Merton's pale fingers eagerly roamed over his friends tanned skin. Leaning forward he started to kiss his way all over the broad chest.

The jock closed his eyes, groaning, and concentrated fully on this wonderful sensation.

But his eyes soon snapped open again when the ministrations reached one nipple. The Goth licked and nibbled the little nub until he finally took it in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Tommy yelped, and pushed him away at arm's length, gasping; one silent plea burning in his eyes.

Merton answer was clear; he took his hand and started pulling him towards his bed.

Stroking and kissing each other they needed several minutes until they reached the bedside. They had got rid of their shoes and pants on the way and were left only in their boxers. However, at the sight of the bed Tommy seemed to hesitate.

"Are you really sure you want this, Merton? I mean, just because its Lycanamora doesn't mean we have to…well, you know…so if you're not ready" a pale finger across his lips stopped his nervous stammering.

"You can't imagine how long I wanted this" whispered the Goth and pulled him down for another kiss.

Gradually he leaned back, all the while dragging his friend with him, until both lay on the bed side by side. Their bodies intertwined; tongues as well as legs, hands wandering everywhere.

Finally one groping hand slid below a waistband, searching for silken, swollen flesh.

A strangled gasp ended the kiss. Merton stared with wide open eyes at Tommy, frissons of excitement running through his whole body. The jock smiled and kept on caressing his friend's member with one hand, using the second to push the Goths boxers further down.

He stopped with one last gentle squeeze to pull off his own underpants.

Merton's eyes travelled all over his body, magnetically drawn southwards, the jock could almost feel the heated glance on his skin. Eager hands followed the path the eyes had taken earlier, and before Tommy knew it his friend was cowering catlike beside his tights, eying his target almost hungrily.

The jock shuddered in anticipation when Merton licked his lips and slowly leaned down. He watched with awe as rosy lips parted to engulf his cock, and seconds later he was in heaven.

The Goth did his best to make his beloved happy, sucking and licking, but beside he was with one free hand searching in his nightstand. Eventually he let go of Tommy's member and stretched out beside his friend, handing him his find.

At first the jock looked irritated at the little jar of vanilla-scented Vaseline in his hand, but then it dawned to his lust fogged mind what his friend was up to. He opened the jar and kneeled between the Goths tights, stroking and kissing his way up to his crotch.

Simultaneously he started to rain butterfly kisses all over Merton's shaft and to rub one vaseline-covered digit against the little puckered entrance below it. At a snail's pace he pushed his slick finger inside, careful not to hurt his groaning friend.

The Goth felt a twinge and tried his best to relax despite the strange sensation, and after a short while this odd treatment actually began to feel good. When Tommy entered a second digit along with a lump of Vaseline he was almost enjoying it, knowing that the pain was short lived and thinking of what would soon replace the digits.

Merton couldn't await to become one with the one he loved.

But after the digits were withdrawn nothing happened. The Goth looked down and saw the tensed up face of his friend, eyes clenched shut and jaws tight. He knew this expression very well, the jock was struggling not to wolf out.

For Tommy, this was a nightmare; along with his rising arousal his wolf had become more restlessly and now he was fighting to break loose. Amidst his internal war a pale hand on his furrowed forehead made him look up.

Merton smiled reassuringly and whispered "Its o.k. Tommy, I'm not afraid. He is a part of you; set him free."

Tommy was speechless; there were no words to describe how grateful he was or how much love he felt for Merton in this moment. Deeply moved he kissed his one true love and allowed it to happen.

The Goth could feel the change, the curls beneath his fingers turned coarse; the hands caressing his sides grew furry and the tongue in his mouth became rougher. His own tongue met strong fangs, and when they eventually had to break the kiss for air, he looked up into glowing yellow eyes.

The werewolf nuzzled his love's neck and emitted a happy, almost purring growl, basking in the scent of his soon-to-be mate. Tugging lightly at the Goth he uttered a rasp "Turn."

Merton obeyed happily, he kneeled down on hand and knees with his tights spread as far as possible. Furry paws were kneading his buttocks, mindful of the sharp claws, and a hot, rough tongue licked its way up to his shoulders as Tommy moved to kneel behind him.

Then, finally, the strange new sensation he was waiting for, something soft yet solid started nudging at his entrance, far bigger than a digit. Merton took a deep breath and tried his best to stay relaxed when that something slowly entered him.

God, it hurt! He bit his lip not to yelp, tears welled up in his eyes and he gasped for very different reasons than before.

The werewolf sensed his mate's distress and whimpered in sympathy.

He caressed his love's neck and sides to soothe him, until the Goth motioned for him to continue.

Carefully he started to move in a gentle pace, and soon his love met each thrust with his own.

Merton was in heaven, all the pain was gone and he felt pure bliss. He loved to feel the movement inside his body, knowing it was Tommy who he felt.

His arms and legs turned to jelly; he would have collapsed if it wasn't for the strong hands holding him up. He was picked up and pulled back until his back was pressed against the warm, rock hard chest behind him, basically sitting on Tommy's lap.

The Goth craned his neck to the side and kissed his lover, fangs and all, wishing this moment would last forever.

The werewolf held his mate as close as possible and quickened his rhythm, pushing even deeper into his beloved.

Soft fur tickled Merton in all the right places as strong paws started to wander, potential deadly claws were scratching lightly over his chest, increasing the pleasurable friction further. Their panting breath accelerated to the point were they had to stop kissing for air, nevertheless the Goth kept on bending his neck backwards, without thinking, until the back of his head lay on Tommy's shoulder.

The bared throat of his mate intrigued the werewolf without end; he felt the undefinably urge to lick all over this most vulnerable part of the body. His feral wolf instincts kicked in and started to whisper in the back of his mind, telling him to claim his mate once and for all.

Merton didn't even flinch when a hot, rough tongue along with sharp fangs brushed over his throat; he was too distracted by the furry paw that had at last found its way down to his member. Besides, he trusted Tommy with all his heart, no strings attached.

When at the same time Tommy started bucking under him and a furry thumb brushed over his glans, Merton finally lost control, his orgasm crushed through him like a wave.

That was the moment the werewolf had been waiting for, primal instincts led his fangs to a spot at the collarbone, near the crook of his mates neck.

The Goth barely noticed the sting of the bite in his ecstasy and he hadn't struggled against it anyway, because he partly had been expecting it, actually hoping for this very special pain.

As his mate didn't fight the bite but welcomed his mark, the werewolf was perfectly happy and followed Merton into bliss, howling his release to the heavens.

Both boys collapsed totally exhausted, still panting, with his last strength Tommy pulled the covers over him and Merton. Already half asleep they cuddled together, sharing one last kiss before the Goth became dead to the world.

"Goodnight Merton, my mate" whispered Tommy, and was fast asleep, too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The distillation was complete. Tomorrow would be her day, the day she would finally get what she wanted, no, what she deserved.

Oh yes, she and Tommy would have a lot of fun together.

She shook her head, she really couldn't understand why Merton had bothered to do this whole ritual-thingy; after all, things were pretty obvious.

Who else could be a match for the strongest male in town if not her? One of those wimpy cheer-leaders?! She laughed scornful. Yeah, right.

All she had to do tomorrow was to get rid of the Goth.

"You better don't get in my way, pale guy." Lori whispered smiling, a manic gleam in her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Phew!! My first slash scene! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to my best to make it hot but not too dirty… have I succeeded? Please tell me your opinion!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still, nothing belongs to me…

Thanks to all who wrote a review: 66Witch, WiseDraco, Scottishwriter, B.A.D.Child, Jeremy, Mrpointyhorns, Solana, Forsaken18, Siren of the Darknessflame, VandySkyXBridge, Black-Rose23, Medora Redtree, kyoudragon, Mouse Kaiser and vizzini13

I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!

To answer Solana's question: No, Merton won't turn into a werewolf, he was bitten in one episode but cured before he fully transformed, hence he got lycanthropy-antibodies.

7. Chapter

Waking up on this morning was very similar to the day before, and yet so different. Again, Merton was cuddled half on top of Tommy, who had wrapped his arms all around him.

But unlike yesterday there was no awkwardness, no need for explanations. The two smiled at each other and shared a soft good morning kiss.

"You know, I'm really getting used to waking up like this…" murmured a still sleepy but happy jock, nuzzling his loves neck.

Merton sighed content and snuggled up to his lover further "I like it too. It's a good way to start the day."

"Yeah, but I know an even better one," smirked Tommy, and with one quick move he was lying on top of Merton, kissing him passionately.

The Goth moaned and pressed himself up against his friend; since both were still naked they could clearly feel each others rising excitement. A slightly callused hand found his way between the lower ones tights, started stroking and slowly pulling them apart.

Merton enjoyed this to the fullest and wanted to go on, but with a deep sigh he stopped his friend.

"We need to get up and dress."

Seeing the jock's uncomprehending expression, he added "It's almost noon, Lori is bound to come any minute."

Tommy groaned "Can't you send her home? Tell her I've got…don't know… some highly contagious werewolf disease, or…whatever, as long as she doesn't stay. I want to spend this day with _you_."

Merton smiled "I don't want her here right now, too, but you know how mulish she is. Lori would have the nerve to break the door open if we don't let her in. We'll sure find a way to get rid of her after lunch somehow. And now, get into your clothes; I don't want that lecherous blonde gaping at you."

Tommy grinned and started to put on his pants.

The two finished dressing just in time before a persistent knocking was to be heard.

"Open up guys, our lunch is getting cold and so am I!"

With a sigh, Merton opened the door and let a quivering Lori inside.

"Brr! Damn, it's really freezing out there! Here, our lunch, I hope it's enough "she said, handing Merton a family sized bin of fried chicken pieces from the hungry bucket. With a slight frown she sniffed at the Goth.

"Hey, have you baked cookies or what, cause you smell like vanilla all over."

"No, that's just a…uh... new sort of incense stick," stammered a red eared Merton, while Tommy tried his best to keep a straight face.

"Why don't we go upstairs and eat, I'm starving" said the jock, changing the subject before he would break down laughing and tell Lori what exactly she had smelled.

Although, that would probably be the fastest way to make her leave…and her face alone would be worth it´ he mused chuckling.

"Hem…Merton, why don't you go ahead and warm up the chicken, I've got something to talk about with Tommy in private."

Both boys looked surprised at Lori's request, but didn't suspect mischief from her friend. Hence Merton just shrugged, grabbed the bin and went upstairs.

"So, what's your problem Lori, I'm sure we'll find a way to help you."

The jock smiled reassuring at his friend, it was very rare that she admitted to need help, therefore he expected something serious.

"Oh, I have no problem; this is more about me helping you" she drawled with a wicked smile, slowly approaching the jock.

Tommy could feel his inner wolf stir, his hackles were rising.

"All the pent up tension of this mating moon, got to be really hard for you, only crappy incense and cold showers. I could help you to relieve the tension in ways the pale geek can't even dream of."

She reached Tommy and started to stroke his broad chest with a predatory grin.

He took a big step backwards to get out of her reach and said "Thanks for the offer, but no. I have already found my mate, and won't ever be unfaithful. For the sake of our friendship, let's just pretend that nothing has happened, o.k.?"

Tommy smiled nervous and hoped she would come back to her senses before this would get even more embarrassing.

Loris smile contorted to an image of wild rage. "No?! What the heck does that mean, no one spurns me, never!!" she screamed madly, pulled out a little flacon and before Tommy could react she started spraying a huge dose into his face.

"I really tried this the nice way, but if you ask for it, I have to use my plan B."

Lori grinned when the jocks gaze became blank and his eyes started to glow yellow.

She locked the exit door and moved to lock the door that opens to the stairway, too, as Merton, who had heard her screaming, entered.

Of course he recognised the strong smell instantly, and even if not, his friends glowing eyes were a dead give away of what had happened.

"What have you done?!"

"That's none of your business, pale guy. Just leave us alone."

Lori was clearly unpleased about the Goths unwanted appearance, but that wasn't going to change her plans. Completely ignoring him she roughly dragged the hem of the werewolf's shirt out of his pants and started to grope the bared torso.

Even deep within trance, Tommy noticed that something was wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint what, let alone do a thing. All he could muster was a protesting growl.

The faint growl of his friend freed Merton from his shock about Lori's incredible deed; he grabbed both of her hands to stop her from going inside the jocks pants and shouted:

"Are you completely out of your mind?! Stop molesting my friend and leave this house _right now_!!"

Seriously pissed off, Lori brutally shoved him away, with enough force to knock him over.

Merton's surprised yelp was cut short when his head collided with the wrought-iron bed post; he passed out, blood trickling down his face from a gash on the forehead.

Lori only spared him a short look to make sure he was still breathing and didn't bother any further.

But the few seconds she had looked at Merton had been enough to turn the tables; hearing his mates yelp had cut through the werewolf's herb-induced daze like a hot knife through butter.

The smell of Merton's blood made him seethe with blind rage, emitting a feral snarl he grabbed Lori by her throat and flung her against the nearest wall.

Lori was totally caught off guard; automatically she tried to break the hold around her neck, but in vain.

The strong paws tightened their grip and lifted her up so that her feet were dangling in the air, she could barely breathe anymore and eventually stopped her futile struggling.

Utterly horrified she stared into the face of the raging werewolf, only inches away from her own, never had she seen him like that, teeth bared and eyes sparkling of fury.

For the first time Tommy Dawkins looked like the ferocious killer a werewolf was supposed be, and it was scaring her to death.

The werewolf screwed up his eyes and glared at her intensely, his snarling finally subsiding.

"Now listen closely, bitch" he growled hoarsely and dug his sharp claws into her skin to emphasize his words. "If you ever dare to hurt my mate again, I will kill you. I'll smash your bones and feast on your flesh. Got it?"

Lori could feel warm drops of her own blood dripping down her neck and nodded panicked.

He threw her across the room, making her land in a heap next to the door.

She scrambled onto her legs, opened the door as quickly as possible with her trembling fingers and skedaddled at full speed.

Lori run all the way home, despite the stitches in her sides, made sure to lock all doors and collapsed on her bed at last, with one hand clenching a big knife and the other some silver jewellery.

Her teeth still chattering she finally admitted to herself that with her plan to seduce a werewolf she had definitively bitten off more than she could chew.

Meanwhile in the lair, the werewolf had carefully picked up his mate and was holding him closely, gently licking his wound. Eventually Merton awoke, looking up into worried yellow eyes.

"Tommy? What has happened? God, my head feels like bursting."

When he got no other answer than a friendly whimper, the Goth belatedly noticed the still lingering scent of the Lycanamora herbs. He motioned for the werewolf to help him up, opened the window to air the room, and then dragged his friend upstairs with him.

Once inside the kitchen he grabbed himself an ice bag for his throbbing skull and waited for Tommy to un-wolf, in the meantime they started eating the fried chicken pieces Lori had brought along.

The first thing a human Tommy asked was "Are you o.k. buddy? Do you need a doctor?"

Merton smiled at his caring friend "No, my pig-head saved me, I guess. But can you please tell me what has happened down there, why had Lori gone nuts and where is she now?"

"Well, she basically proposed me to relieve tension´ by fucking her, and when I declined she wasn't amused to say the least. She screamed and started spraying something in my face…" the jock trailed off, grabbing himself another piece of chicken.

Merton nodded chewing, swallowed and said "That was an extract of the Lycanamora herbs; god knows where she had got that. When I entered the lair, you were already in trance and she started groping you."

Tommy eyes went wide. "And how did you end up lying on the floor?"

Merton smiled weary. "Lets just say I wasn't o.k. with her going for your pants and she wasn't pleased when I stopped her and wanted to kick her out. One good shove later my head met the bed post."

Tommy put his chicken leg aside and turned serious.

"When I heard your scream, and then smelled your blood, my wolf and I were going mad with fury. We attacked her without hesitation and" he faltered, looking terrified at his hands, as if his fingertips were still blood covered "hurt her, even choked her and promised to slay her if she comes near you again. I was so angry, I could have killed her!"

"But you didn't!" Merton interrupted his friends self accuse vehemently.

"Your wolf just protected what is his, and after what Lori did she can be glad she got away with just a few scratches. According to every source even peaceful werewolves react extremely violent when someone threats their own."

Tommy mused over what his friend had said; it seemed logical to him that his aggressive reaction towards Lori was triggered by his wish to protect Merton, but…wait a minute…

"What do you mean, my wolf protected what is his own?"

The Goths ears turned slightly pink.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you about it before, it has to happen by sheer instinct, if it happens, that is, and any kind of warning would have manipulated the outcome, plus I didn't wanted you to feel forced to do it, but I'm glad you did, although we sure can find a way to reverse it if you don't want" a finger on his lips stopped his non-stop talking.

"Could you please explain this to me in a way I understand, and maybe take a breath from time to time, too?" chuckled the jock.

Merton smiled, took a deep breath and pulled the collar of his shirt aside, revealing a fresh, blood-crusted bite.

Tommy gasped; he didn't remember biting his friend.

"That was me?! But why did I hurt you? And why aren't you mad at me about it?"

"You didn't hurt me; honestly, I didn't feel any pain," he assured his unbelieving friend.

"This isn't a normal bite Tommy, it's a mark. If a werewolf is entirely content with his chosen mate and wants to keep it, he marks it. Basically you claimed me for yourself, to keep off others."

Tommy blinked "So we are connected now? How long does this mark thing remain valid?"

The Goth lowered his gaze to the floor, swallowed hard and whispered, barely audible

"Forever."

Looking up into the jocks blank face he added worriedly "but I'm sure we can find a way to reverse it, I understand that you don't want to bind yourself at this age, your still young, who knows what the future brings…"

Merton kept on talking, but his friend had tuned out right after the first word.

Forever.

Deep inside he exchanged an expressive glance with his wolf, a talk without words, and both were completely one mind.

The Goth stopped his monologue, irritated by the dawning of a strange smile on his friends face.

"Let me get this right, are you telling me that this marking of someone is like the werewolf-version of…a marriage?"

Merton shrugged helplessly with his shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll find a way for you to reverse it…" he started blabbing again, but the jock interrupted him.

"Do _you_ wish to reverse it?"

The Goth was startled by this question, to say the least, he could only stammer nonsense.

Tommy grabbed both his hands, looked him deep into the eyes and asked with a solemn voice:

"Merton J. Dingle, do you want to carry my mark, now and for ever?"

Merton gasped, his eyes grew wide but he managed to answer in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Yes. I do."

The next second Tommy found himself in a bone crushing hug which he returned with all his heart.

Two pairs of lips found one another, and when they had to stop for a much needed breath Merton whispered into his lover's ear "What do you think, shall we go down and continue where this stupid blonde interrupted us this morning?"

The jock grinned like a Cheshire cat and replied "As my mate wishes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, this isn't the end yet! There will be one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts...so please, stay tuned!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still, nothing belongs to me…pity!!

For the last time, thanks to all who wrote a review: VandySkyXBridge, Forsaken18, B.A.D.Child, Scottishwriter, 66Witch, Mouse Kaiser, Medora Redtree, Black-Rose23, vizzini13, black lady knight and Nightmareahed!

8. Chapter

Late Monday morning in the lair was quite turbulent. Tommy was carrying Merton's stuff down again before Becky would come home while the Goth was busy to remove the silver nitrate jelly from his windows.

After he had dropped the last boxes of old books and plaster skulls, the jock sat down on the bed, pausing for breath, and secretly amusing himself by watching Merton buzzing around.

"Hmm, the little skull was on that shelf with the necromantic books, and this crossbow appertains to the left wall, between the holy water pistol and the wooden stakes…" murmured the Goth to himself as he was unpacking another box.

"You know, you look like a hyperactive bee on caffeine" chuckled Tommy.

"I just want everything back in place. Who knows when the next creepy slimy something will appear, and I don't want to risk our lives because I can't find my consecrated salt in time.

Besides," he added with a mischievous wink "the sooner I'm done here, the earlier I can enjoy the rest of the day with a certain sexy werewolf."

"Good argument" agreed the jock.

Sometime later Merton was finished and sat down beside Tommy on the bed. He took his friends head in his lap and after gently caressing his scalp for a while to relax him he finally asked the question that was preying on his mind.

"Have you already decided what you'll do on the day of the winter solstice?"

Tommy frowned, it took him a few seconds to realise what the Goth was talking about.

"I thought you've said there will be no more danger of my animal side taking over after I have found my mate."

"Well, as your mate I'm quietening your wolf and strengthening your human side so that there is no more danger that you'll change and disappear into the woods for good. Nevertheless, the increasing energy of your wolf remains, and I'm convinced he still wants to take over you. My influence only makes sure that he returns control to you again. Of course you could try to fight against him, but remember, he's a very strong, yet undefeated alpha male."

Tommy was thinking hard about what Merton had said, finally he asked: "How would this change transpire anyway? I mean, what would I need to do to make it happen and what would be the consequences?"

"You don't need to do a thing, for it's a natural occurrence. There aren't needed any fixings this time, only a location that is somewhat special for you and your wolf, preferably somewhere secluded so that no one disturbs you." explained the Goth.

"The consequences, according to the experts from Lycantria, seem to differ; it depends mostly on your wolf. What is sure is that it will intensify your connection, and only you can tell if that's a good thing, for you're the only one so far who had contact to him, in your vision. So the question is, do you want to deepen your bond, do you trust your wolf?"

The jock felt his animal side stir at this question; he could sense his wolfs intent anticipation.

He thought back to their first encounter, the calm, soothing eyes, and how his wolf had used the energy of the blue moon solely to patiently explain things to his stupid human side again instead of wreaking havoc as they had feared. Tommy smiled, his answer was clear.

"Yes, I trust him."

Merton nodded "Then we only need to find a good place."

"I already know the perfect place," said the jock, thinking of his favourite cliff above the lake.

"It's actually so isolated that not even a beaten path leads to it." He looked up at the Goth apologetically. "Guess you'll have to ride on my back to get there."

Merton was amazed "You want me to be with you when you change?"

Tommy frowned at this –to him- pointless question. "Of course I want you with me."

The Goth beamed and kissed him fervently, he had not dared to hope to get to see this mystical event. Tommy didn't know what caused this reaction of his friend, but didn't bother and instead returned the kiss with equal passion.

Soon they laid on the bed, kissing and stroking each other, moaning heavy. When Merton started to open the jocks fly, Tommy broke the kiss and panted "How much time do we have left until your little sister returns?"

"Don't worry, Becky said she and Janet would watch some DVD's, they'll be most likely busy for the whole afternoon." assured the Goth eagerly.

As on cue, a loud shriek sounded from the first floor. Merton and Tommy separated with a jerk and rose from the bed just in time before a very pissed Becky stormed in.

"Freaker!! What's that creepy reptile of yours doing in MY room?!"

Merton cursed himself; amidst all the books, skulls and stuff he had entirely forgotten Rasputin! In this moment, Becky spotted Tommy, and luckily her reaction on the tall, handsome football player was the same as always.

Blushing madly she whispered a shy "Hey Tommy." Thus mollified she simply told Merton to remove his critter from her room before she would come back this evening and left the lair, still clutching two DVDs that she apparently had fetched.

Both boys exhaled and collapsed down on the bed.

"Damn, that was close! If my kid sister doesn't finally learn to knock before entering, she's bound to catch us one day…what am I going to tell her then?" worried Merton.

"Tell her to see the positive side, at least one member of the Dingle family managed to get a sexy boyfriend" answered a grinning jock.

Imagining Becky's response the Goth couldn't help it and chuckled. "She would kill me."

"Nah, I would never allow someone or something to hurt you." reassured Tommy his friend, giving him a little kiss on the nose. "Now come on, let's get your scaly pet back here where it belongs so we can enjoy the rest of our Becky-free time without further disturbance."

Together they carried Rasputin, his food, heat lamp and heavy terrarium downstairs.

"I slowly feel like a furniture mover" grumbled Merton.

"Relax buddy, we are done here, and later we only need to rearrange a little thing back in our room at the dorm."

At this remark from his friend the Goth's expression turned into one big asking sign. What did he mean, what did they need to rearrange in their room?

"Well, you see" Tommy started explaining in a mock serious tone that made Merton chuckle again "right now, there are at least ten feet between your bed and mine."

The jock blinked with raised eyebrows, looking like an owl.

"That's an absolutely impossible status that needs to be corrected without delay."

He went on with his normal voice and a deep look into the Goths eyes.

"I don't want to wake up ever again without having you by my side."

Merton had tears in his eyes; this simple but serious statement from his friend was probably the best love declaration he had heard in his whole life.

He leaned in to kiss his romantic werewolf and felt himself being pulled towards his bed. They laid down once more and continued were Becky had interrupted them.

When Tommy unbuttoned the Goths shirt and started to kiss his way down his chest, it suddenly dawned upon Merton how amazing the consequences were of what had happened this weekend.

All these new, wonderful sensations weren't transitory but were going to last for good. Merton gasped as a hot mouth found its target below his waistline, his last coherent though was how great their future together would be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night, at the date of the winter solstice, a wolfed out Tommy carried Merton on his back through the woods towards their destination.

When the werewolf left the trees behind, the Goth climbed down from him. Merton was amazed at this beautiful lake in the middle of nowhere.

"You were right, this is the perfect place" he whispered, not daring to break the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, I often come here to think or just to enjoy the night. Its like something is dragging me here, even in my vision I ended up on this cliff."

He turned to Merton. "Now that we're here, what shall I do next?"

"Take off your clothes to increase the effect of the moonlight, and then we'll simply have to wait and see. Luckily we already have a gibbous moon again, that should be more than enough to trigger the transformation."

The jock followed his friend's instructions and undressed, strangely enough he didn't feel any cold despite being late December.

Standing completely naked on a cliff late at night, Tommy didn't felt that comfortable and thinking of why he did it made things only worse.

The Goth, sensing his love's insecurity and tension, whispered "Relax. Just follow your instincts."

The werewolf took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down, finally his wandering eyes halted at the moon. The sight of the silver white orb made him forget his surroundings, his breathing slowed down and he took a few steps further onto the cliff. Driven by an urge he couldn't name he dropped down on his knees but kept on staring wide eyed at the moon.

Merton watched him quietly from the side; the jock looked like a statue made of shadows and moonlit skin. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Tommy's eyes focused solely on the moon, without blinking, until he saw nothing else but the bright light. He felt the warm presence in his chest that was his wolf increase, yet he wasn't afraid. His human mind drowned in a tidal wave of lucid moonlight.

Suddenly, the moonlit patches on Tommy's skin expanded, until his whole body seemed to be wrapped in moonlight. Then, with one fluid motion, the silhouette shifted from a kneeling human to a sitting wolf. The glowing faded; the wolf stood up with a little shake and looked down onto the lake.

Deep inside the wolf, Tommy was still conscious; although he couldn't control the movement of the body he was in, he still heard and saw everything. He saw the wolf's reflection on the surface of the lake and was grateful that his alter ego showed him this sure sign that the change had happened; otherwise Tommy would have almost missed it. He had expected a slowly, painful transformation, like in the movies, and not this swift, fuss-free change.

Merton was overwhelmed with wonder; he had seen the sudden glow engulf his friend and how the outline changed without much ado, and then the light was gone, and so was Tommy. He watched the giant wolf awestruck, trying to memorise every little detail.

Thick light brown fur with silver tips, and now that the wolf was approaching him he noticed his beautiful amber eyes, too. The animals gaze was calm and friendly, his pace slowly and unthreatening, in order not to frighten his mate.

Merton, sitting on a tree trunk, was actually on eyelevel with this huge creature and guessed it weighed about the same as the tall football player, all fangs, claws and muscles.

If he didn't know that this was Tommy's wolf the Goth would have died on the spot out of pure fear. But since it was, he was just totally amazed and carefully lifted a hand to pet him.

The wolf leaned into the touch happily and took one more step forward, laying his head on Merton's shoulder, just like the werewolf had done in the night of the blue moon. The response of his mate was still the same; trustingly Merton embraced the feral animal, burying his face deep in the wolf's luxuriant fur. A content growl and a soft wagging of its tail was his answer.

Within the wolf, Tommy witnessed the interaction between the Goth and the animal; he was surprised how calmly his friend took the whole situation.

However, what surprised him even more were the strong affections he could sense in the wolf's mind; there was no doubt that the wolf loved his mate as well as Tommy loved Merton himself, and that the wolf cared a great deal for his human side, considering him as a true friend.

The jock reciprocated this feeling wholeheartedly, somehow during these last weeks he had come to regard his wolf as more than just something that makes him strong enough to fight evil monsters but as someone he could rely on, more than only an ally, a friend.

And now that he knew his wolfs mind, the last little doubts deep inside his heart about deepening their bond vanished.

The Goth was still stroking the silken fur, staring at the great being in wonder.

"You are so beautiful; wonderful" he said dreamy, looking deep into golden eyes.

"I love you, no matter which shape."

Tommy was speechless; if he could he would have kissed his friend senseless for these sincere words. The wolf though seemed to feel the same and started licking the Goths face and neck tenderly, his tail wagging so much Merton could hear a faint flapping sound.

The pale boy didn't even flinch as he was being licked by this huge beast, nor did he felt any fear as lethal fangs occasional brushed his neck in the process, he just smiled and kept on caressing the soft fur lovingly.

Some when the feeling of Merton's fingers brushing through his fur changed to fingers brushing over his skin, without noticing Tommy was back in his human shape, holding his beloved in his arms, kissing him instead of licking. Only after they needed to break the kiss for air he realized what has happened.

Still wolfed out but in control of his body again he stood up and pulled Merton against his chest.

"I love you too, no matter which shape."

The Goth smiled happy and leaned in for another kiss. As his arms encircled the jock's waist he felt fur, and both realized that Tommy still had his wolf tail. He just shrugged it off.

"Guess I'll have to make an extra-hole into my jeans at my coccyx for patrolling."

The Goth however had a sudden vision of this soft furry tail wagging all over his body and pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss.

Soon their hands started to wander and Merton used Tommy's lack of clothing merciless to drive him insane. With a low growl the werewolf eventually broke the embrace apart.

"I think we should return to your lair, now."

"You take the words right out of my mouth."

The jock pulled his clothes back on in record-time, easily ripping a hole in the back of his jeans with his sharp claws.

But before he took Merton on his back to run home, there was one last thing to do.

With his arms around his mate the werewolf turned towards the moon, waiting for the familiar prickling inside his throat.

Then, totally at peace with the world and himself, he released his first true wolfish howl.

**------------------------- The End -------------------------------**

**Note: **Wow, it's done. My first fic ever is finished. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, without your support I couldn't have made it. Your comments were what made me stay awake and typing in the wee hours.

Somehow this story got more reviews than I ever thought it would get readers, so I guess you like it, too. Maybe that's why I'm somewhat reluctant to declare it finished…and because there's a little idea dancing in the back of my skull. Something about an evil opponent that Tommy can't just beat up and send away like the rest…

Which leads me to the question: would you like to read how this story goes on? I won't start writing it right now – my muse keeps on bugging me to write a Highlander slashfic next – but definitely this year, most likely before summer. This little idea still needs some cooking in the back of my mind, and I can't start until it's done…LOLOL….**if **you want me to go on, that is.

So please, tell me what you think!

Peya Luna

(And if someone remembers, please write me the name of the Lycantria-Princess, too!!)


End file.
